Return of the Teen Titans
by The Ninja Axle
Summary: 200 years after this day.. After the destruction of Earth, caused by a Demon that raged a war between Humans and Demons and also killed the first Teen Titans, who will stop him once he returns?. CHPATER 5, ALMOST DONE. CHECK IT!
1. Chapter 1 Raiyu's Past

Prologue

In the year 2204, the Earth exists no longer…Men of this day are forced to live on the planet now known as X4. Earth suffered a cruel fate when a dark demon held Earth and all its people captive. The former Titans were annihilated by this darkness; they stood no chance. ¾ of the Earths population was killed over 200 years ago. The demon was never seen again after the destruction. The new era of humans and aliens have begun. With all demons outcast from the planet; will this lead to a new war? As for now on the planet X4, most people have forgotten about the terror of what happened; except for a few. Ninjle has heard stories about the destruction from his brother. He was told that not even the Teen Titans could stop this menace all those years ago.

1

Raiyu's Past

Raiyu has had a devastating past with no one to care for him he is now at the age of 16, had been by himself for 7 years. Living on streets by himself his past was explained. Raiyu had never known his father, but he was killed on this day 6 years ago. Raiyu's brother (then at the age of 19) was forced to take care of him. For those few years of living with his brother, he was taught some Ninjitsu by him. But when another tragedy happened where Raiyus brother was, even with his 10 years of Ninjitsu training, was killed by the same man that killed their father. The man charged after Raiyu with super-human strength injured him greatly. He had massacred Raiyu in parts not noted. Why he went after them individually; the answer may never be revealed. The damage was too extensive to be fixed so it had to be replaced. Raiyu was now re-enhanced with new plated parts, but still had no one. One night in the pouring rain; there he was. The same strange person standing there; he had an evil grin on his face, ready to kill. He attacked! His hands around Raiyus neck, everything was burning up, and then when a flash of lightning came he fell to the ground and off Raiyu ran as fast as he possibly could. Raiyu was then injured now, having a hard time breathing he fell to the ground and saw his hands. They were glowing and crackling with power. Then he realized that they were electrical surges through the plated steel parts on his hands.

Raiyu then seeked help. Wandering around, asking people about his problem and what he could do about it; everyone said the same thing.

"Go see a doctor, go see a doctor!"

But when he met a hooded man with an old creaky voice, Raiyu was told to go to Light City and there he could find a demon to help him. Raiyu then heeded his advice and headed there. When he had arrived no one had heard of this demon as demons were now forbidden to this world Raiyu was feeling let down he wasn't sure what to do, but the lightning seem to be getting worse and with every surge blast, it weakened him more. Raiyu was lost in a town that he was new to.

He did not know what to do until he saw a common petty burglar robbing a bank. A flash came through and Raiyu suddenly decided to help. He tried to spark his lightning, and in a clumsy mistake, he took out the burglars escape car through his hands. Then realizing how to spark some lightning he aimed his fingertip at the burglar from atop a building and took him to the ground. The nearby cops racing to the scene wondered what happened. Raiyu left; with a thought in his mind on what to do. Wait for the one day when the same man that killed his family came back and take revenge. He then trained for 3 years learning to control his power and taking classes in the Light High. Now, Raiyu is now known as Ninjle. The quickness of a ninja with powers of electricity, he would wait. His wait wouldn't last long though.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Hailey

My great-great-grandmother had these powers. Mine are different from hers, I am different then her by so much. I do not need to control my emotions like her. I guess that could be an up to my many downs. I have no family. They died in the war on the old planet Earth, the ones that made it here with me disappeared without a trace 6 years ago. All I have is this small apartment and a job nearby to supply for it. Most of my time is spent being a super-hero around this town some of the time also spent is used going to High School. I'm not the only one who has been fighting crime, there are others. I've fought villains before by myself and escaped near death. But one day I had another helper. When I was fighting a known villain who goes by the name of Golem for being and earth/rock type on a stormy night, he dropped in and held his hands forward and Golem forgot about me and charged in a fury rage at him. I couldn't tell who or what it was that was helping me. All I knew was that he was good.

After the fight and Golem was once again inside the planet, the man started to run off. Dove followed him and finally caught up with him and said,

"Wait! What are you doing here?"

He replied in a soft response, "What, haven't you ever seen a super-hero before? You can call me Ninjle, now you've got someone to help you."

"Well I'm Dove." She Said.

"That's cool, I might see you later." Ninjle said as he disappeared into the darkness.

The next day Raiyu was out searching for a job where he could make money to pay for food.

"Ow. Sorry!" Raiyu said as he bumped into someone.

"Oh it's quite alright. I've taken worse." She then chuckled. "I haven't seen you around before, did you just move here?" "Well, sort of." Replied Raiyu

"Sort of?" She said in reply.

"Well I guess I just did. But it's hard on me; I'm looking for a job because I have no family so that means no money." Raiyu bursted.

"Well what happened?" Said the other.

"Uhm, I don't really want to talk about it. It's kind of personal."

"Oh well I understand. By the way, I never got your name!" Replied the lady.

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry! I'm Raiyu." He said partly laughing.

"You are?"

"Oh I guess I forgot too! Call me Hailey!"

"Well I guess I'll see ya around!" Said Raiyu.

"Yep, nice meeting you!" Hailey said in reply.

Hailey then continued walking to school, and her friend ran up next to her.

"Hey Hailey! You're not going to be late today huh?"

"Very funny" Hailey said in reply. "At least I'm actually coming to class, unlike someone!"

They both then laughed.

"Hey that's not funny!" Said Hailey's friend after realizing what was said.

Suddenly a giant meteor hit the school. Hailey and Rose both look at each other and ran off. The giant squid-like creature soon starting grabbing and killing innocent civilians in its slimy bluish-green tentacles. Dove then flew in followed by someone new.

"B.R. Now!" Shouted Dove.

The new super-hero then started to light fire in her hands. She controlled it and burned the demons eye and made the grayish eye turn a crimson color. The demon soon started to swing its tentacles blindly with fury. It knocked both Dove and the new super-hero down. Then, from a flash of lightning Ninjle was back and charged.

"It seems like you need a little help. Oh, and who's this?"

"I'm Black Rose! I've never seen you either!" Black Rose said. "But now's not the time for greetings, let's take care of this!"

Ninjle jumped high into the air, almost flying and put one finger in front of him looking at the demon.

"Time to rock" he said charging up a small gathering of energy.

The demon, still blind from the fire, heard Ninjles threat and looked upward to where the sound was coming from. Expecting to get hit, the demon braced himself but nothing happened. After realizing this, the tentacled demon flung one of its long arms at Ninjle but realized he couldn't. Its arm shriveled back to its body.

"What the..." Dove and Black Rose said almost exactly at the same time.

"It's my electro-barrier. I can't hold it forever so quit asking questions and attack him!"

"A little grumpy this morning?" Black Rose said being herself.

"Just go!" Ninjle said with patience growing thin.

"Geez" She said to herself. Dove and B.R. started using their powers to attack the demon from a distance.

Dove picking up yard-long chunks from the broken school through some open parts of the barrier and Black Rose igniting them as they were traveling to the demon.

By this time, the demon was frustrated beyond belief; he flung out his tentacle again hoping to reach the one imprisoning him.

After a few attempts it slipped through on of the open parts and grabbed Ninjle.

"Great here it- ahhh!" The deadly tentacle brought Ninjle to his own barrier shocking him with his own electricity. Ninjles scream was heard by the other two heroes and went in to break the demons grasp on him but couldn't get through as Ninjle was between the barrier lining. A flash of bright light shined from Ninjles body destroying the barrier and sending the sludgy squid flying deep into space. B.R. and Hailey were also sent a good distance into the rubble that was once the school.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Dove wondered.

"I…think I overloaded." Ninjle said also wondering.

"Well at least he's gone. Right?" Black Rose said.

"Well, if he went directly up, he should come directly-" Ninjle said getting cut off by the monsters drop.

The impact knocked all three super-heroes were down and then from a quick blur what seemed like a sword slash from behind, the squid-like demon was split in two.

"Wha…" Ninjle said.

"What the heck was that!" Dove Yelled.

Black Rose looked angry. "I was going to finish him off!"

"Yeah right!" Said the other heroes in synchronization.

Black Rose just grumbled quietly.


	3. Chapter 3 Who, What, Where?

3

Who, What Where

A few days later Hailey and her friend, Rose, were at the local Pizza shop. They sat down next to a window and began to order. Raiyu was then walking by and noticed Hailey and someone else. He strolled in quietly, trying to be unnoticed. "Hey Raiyu! How's it going?"

"Oh hey, I didn't even see you there! Oh well, I'm pretty good. Who is this?" Raiyu said wondering.

"I'm Rose!" She said with a tint of wonder.

Hailey then said suspiciously noticing his hand through his long jacket. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"Oh uhm..." Raiyu said nervously. "I had a little accident, nothing to worry about"

"Uhm alright then." Said Hailey still wondering.

Just then, someone flew into the window at the booth where the three were sitting.

"Is he dead?" Rose said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

When Raiyu looked up to see the other two, all he saw was the glass on the table and the man next to it. _Alright I get it._ Raiyu thought. And he rushed outside through the window as well.

As Dove and Black Rose rushed to the scene, no one could be seen but the civilians running for their lives. While looking around oblivious to anything behind them, something had attacked Black Rose from behind and knocked her unconscious.

"B.R!" Dove said aloud. I know you're there Vis. Don't play games with me!

"Games…? Who's playing games? You'll just never learn that you can't win against me will you?" Someone said.

Dove rushed to where she heard his voice and thrusted a punch.

"Missed me…" The man spoke again. Dove stood in one spot looking around. "You'd think you'd learn by now that you can't see me! Are you that stupid!"

She heard him speak, but the only thing she knew what to do was continue to look around and hope for a trace of where he is.

"Hey." Another voice came from behind.

"What's th-Aiaaahhh!" The invisible person named Vis screamed as his flesh was shown while he was getting shocked.

"Ninjle!" Dove said, seeming happy to see him.

"Miss me?" He said in a cocky response. "What happened to her?"

"Vis knocked her unconscious" Dove said with a response.

"So that's what he calls himself? Kinda stupid…" Ninjle said.

Just then Black Rose was lifted into the air by none other than Vis, now with some of his flesh exposed.

"She's dead now." Vis said quietly.

"Don't think so" Someone quickly sped from an alley.

"You're too late!" The two heroes stood as Vis' hands were choking B.R.'s neck but the other man kept running forward.

His sword gleamed in the sunlight and was brought forth to Vi's hands.

"Eaaaaaggghhhh" Vis screamed as is partly visable hands fell to the ground.

"Bring her back here!" Dove said flying at him toward the alley.

As she turned the corner he was nowhere to be seen.

Ninjle rushed up next to her "where did he take her?"

"I'm…Not sure…" Dove said concerned.

"You go north; I'll go toward the south. We'll find her." Ninjle said taking control of the situation.

"Alright good idea" Dove said agreeing.

After 2 hours of searching Dove saw a shadowy figure walking away from another alley. She swooped in and saw Black Rose on the ground bandaged and glowing with some strange sense.

"Rose, are you ok?" Dove said quietly.

"Uhh…What happened Hailey?"

Black Rose seemed a little "out of it".

"You tell me Rose! What happened!" Dove repeated.

"The man…saved my life…" She said in a slow response.

The weekend had passed. It had been quiet; not much going on. The peacefulness would end today. **RRIIIINNNGGG**

"Well my little students," Said the teacher in an old creaky voice,

"We have a new student today, this is Vals. Vals please stand." Vals then stands up.

Rose noticing him sitting next to her Vals answered her thought quietly.

"Can't I sit here?"

"No, it's fine don't worry about it." Rose said with a strange look on her face.

The teacher began her 3-hour daily lecture. Hailey looked behind her to where Rose was and mouthed_ what's wrong_? Rose took out a piece of paper, wrote something, folded it neatly and passed it to Hailey. When she received the note it read: _How do u think he read ur thought?_ She scribbled something down and passed it forward again. Once it came back again it said: _A demon? Like the one that…saved u? _When Rose started writing again the teacher came over and took the note. _You know I can hear what your thinking when you were writing that. _Vals said knowingly. _How are you doing that? How am I doing that! _The teacher's creaky voice began to read the note aloud. _Dang! _Rose thought to herself. _I know what you do._ Vals said again telepathically. _Eh he, what do you mean?_ She said worrying.

_C'mon, I was the one that killed the squid-demon and rescued you from Vis. _He said in reply. _But…How did you know!_ She said becoming impatient. _Simple. Your scent._ He replied with confidence. _Demon! _She thought. _Is there a problem?_ Vals said wondering.

A voice was heard over the speaker: "We have information that we're being…"Static was heard.

"What's going on!" Everyone was asking. Rose then looked at Vals; he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Hailey yelled.

"Where do you think?" Rose said "To save the day.


	4. Chapter 4 Chaos Erupts

4

Chaos Erupts

"Quickly students, go run around the street not my classroom!" The old lady teacher said becoming annoyed with the students running amok.

Raiyu noticed Rose and Hailey hopping through the broken window and confirmed his suspicion and followed them out secretly.

An evil laugh was heard. The devices on the strange beings ears had received confirmation to find the betrayer and destroy everything in their way. Dove and Black Rose rushed quickly to the scene and saw three beasts with heavy, plated armor, and a medium sized metallic ship with a lowered ramp.  
"It's him!" Black Rose quickly said after analyzing everyone at the scene.

"What? Who?" Dove said making a guess in her mind.

"That's the man that saved me! Hey you-" Black Rose started to run to the demon but before she could finish her sentence she was sent far backward by someone that recently stepped down from the ship.  
"He's mine to deal with girl! You stay back!" The one had made a very grumpy response.

"B.R.?... Are you alright…?" Dove said with a calm response.

There was no answer.  
"B.R.!" She repeated.

Still Black Rose said nothing.  
Dove rushed to her and tried to feel a pulse.

"No…One hit? That can't be possible." She said

A tear then began to come to her eye.

"NO!...NO!"  
Dove then rushed to the strange beast in a blind fury.  
"Stop." Said the one man that had saved Black Rose before.

She continued to rush forward until one swooped from the sky and picked her up, then lunged her into a nearby building.  
"No one goes near the leader!" Said the one with wings.

Dove rose from the large pile of rubble that had collapsed around her

"Dang. What a throw…" Dove said dusting herself off and wiping the blood from her face.

Dove flew into the air to match her height with the creature with wings. She then started to glow white and bring the rubble to the air next to her.

"I'm so scared now…" Said the man with wings sarcastically.

"You should be "wing-man"." Said Dove with confidence.

"The name is Skydrin, fool!"  
Skydrin rushed forward with great speed. Dove countered with a barrier of the rubble she had picked up.  
"Like a bird in a window, you're finished already." Dove then released the barrier but saw no one there.  
"What the-OOF!" She said being tackled from behind.

Skydrin was dragging her full-force toward the ground in a grapple hold.

"Get off!" Dove said struggling to break free. She thought about the situation and closed her eyes. She began to turn a shade of white then changed her shape into an open-winged dove and flew up into the sky breaking free of Skydrins grip.  
"All too familiar that is." said Skydrin pressing a button on his communicator. "Commander, it's one of the descendants."

"Finish her." said a voice with some static feedback.

"As you command" said Skydrin, then he followed Dove higher into the air.

"So Vals, we have finally found you. You think you could escape by being a mere citizen?" The leader spoke up.

"I knew I was just delaying the inevitable, and I'm ready to finish you off now." Said the one called Vals.

"_You _finish off _me_? I thought it was the opposite. No matter, your bounty is mine and I will now finish what I started three-hundred years ago!" said the commander. "Guards, stand and make sure no one interferes."

The bulky armored guards each marched to a different position.  
_So, I guess that's the one that saved Black Rose Why is she just laying there though?...Is she…_Without thinking Ninjle jumped from the rooftop of the school and rushed to her aid. Before he could check for a pulse he was ambushed by the three guards. One with the metallic silver armor had a giant battle-axe; the one with the dark grey armor had an increased size war-hammer and the one with the bronze armor had a sword that was held with two hands. All three of them had a red colored jewel in the middle.

"Ah crud; I should look before I leap." Said Ninjle under his breath.

The guards were rushing toward Ninjle at a slow, choppy pace. He quickly avoided them and swung a round kick to the back of the neck on the guard with grey armor. He slowly turned around seemingly unfazed by the attack.

The guard swung his free hand toward Ninjle but he just avoided it easily.

_I can keep dodging but what good is that gonna do me?_ Ninjle thought.

"Well I hate to end this already but I got someone to help out!" Ninjle said thinking of something to do.

Ninjle then held out three fingers, one toward each demon.  
"Peace" he said.

The demons looked confused as Ninjles lightning charged up in each finger and each went to each demons jewel.  
They all screamed as they were getting shocked and fried; then one by one, fell to the ground.

"It ended a little fast, but who would put that right in front?..." Ninjle said coolly.

Just before Ninjle had killed the three demons, Vals and the Demon commander had engaged in battle.

_I must end this quickly, it does not matter who wins anymore, and X4 is doomed as well... This war is not worth what it has caused. Now I lost her too…No…Never doubt, I need to keep hope. _Vals thought during a lull in the battle.

He lunged forth toward the commander from the ground as he was in the air. Vals came close to making contact but quickly drew his sword, as the commander tried to avoid his fist, he could not avoid his sword.  
"Aaagh! You'll soon regret that Vals!" The commander yelled in pain, holding his dripping arm.

"Relax…It's only the robotic one of the one I took off last time…Ha ha ha ha…" Vals said getting cocky.

Ninjle ran over to Black Rose after the demons were killed, and like Dove, he felt no pulse. He stopped for a few moments still as stone.

"What's wrong hero? It looks as though you lost a friend or-" the commander said increasing Ninjles anger but getting cut off by a strong left punch from Vals.  
"No one asked for your comments Shin!" Vals said after the punch.

"I take it **you**killed her then!" Ninjle said angrily.  
"Stay back Raiyu." Vals said calm as always.

"What'd you call me! How'd you-" Ninjle said getting cut off by Vals' quick response.

"Never mind that now, just stay there."

"You save B.R.'s life and expect me to let you fight this guy by yourself?" Ninjle said while walking forward looking at Vals.  
"Yes. Now halt!" Vals said getting annoyed.

Ninjle then looked to where "Shin" was and noticed no one there.  
"Raiyu, behind you!" Vals said noticing.  
"Wha-" He said getting encased in a giant block of ice.

"Pitiful really. I had expected a little more awareness from him…" said the commander Shin with delight.

"Fine. We'll take it up a notch if that's how you want to play!" Vals said becoming even more angry.

Both of the demons eyes started to glow a faint blue, along with their hands.

As Dove reformed herself into her human form at well above 1,000 feet, she still noticed Skydrin not too far behind. She came to a quick halt and lunged toward Skydrin. He was not expecting it, as he was still flying upward when Dove slammed herself at Skydrin. She then tried to do the same thing he did to her but around 100 feet, she released with a forceful throw into the street. Dove followed him and near the ground she grabbed him by his wings and they came off his back even though they were not fake. Skydrin still fell into the ground and did not move after that.

"That was a little harsh, but it was the only thing I could think of…" Dove said wishing she could of won a different way.

_Alright, I'm coming I hope I'm not too late!_ Dove thought quickly flying to the position where Black Rose was.

As the battle was continued, Vals left shoulder had been frozen and Shins' left arm had all been frozen.

Vals quickly dropped to the ground and lunged upward again drawing forth his sword again but sooner. He then lit his sword with the light blue colored aura and it began to freeze.  
"You don't think I can't see that coming!" Shin said with confidence.

"Of course you see it, but can you see this!" Vals said as his body vanished like a hologram and he was standing behind Shin. He held his sword forward into Shins back with his right arm. Shins body started to drip dark blue colored blood under the sword in the front.  
"No…way…" Shin said losing his breath and fell to the ground.  
_I've finally ended it. _He thought to himself.

"How'd you do that!" Dove said arriving just as Vals did the transportation move.

"No time we need to save your friends." Vals said quickly rushing to Black Rose.  
"What can I do?" Dove said trying to help.  
"Nothing, just stand there" Vals said holding his hands toward B.R.'s head.

Dove watched Vals technique as a bluish white aura glowed around Black Roses body.  
_It's not over yet._ Thought Shin.

He arose and quietly came up behind the onlooking Dove. He put his hands on each side of her face and she began growing blue.  
"Uh-h-h-h, Va-a-als-s-s...He-e-elp…" Dove said shivering

Vals quickly turned away from Black Rose and looked at Dove. He noticed Shin standing behind her injecting cold into her brain.  
"You're too late. You're always too late Vals." Shin dropped her to the ground. "Have you forgot how fast us demons heal?

_How could I forget that?..._Vals though disappointedly

"Don't look upset Vals. I'll soon let you join them!" Shin said as a normal villain line.

_All three are dead…But I still must keep hope. NEVER GIVE UP!_ "NEVER GIVE UP!" he said aloud.

"Ah, you still have a spark left in you. Here I thought you had nothing left in you." Shin said cocky again.

Kryptonite by 3 Down plays while the battle continues

Vals makes the first move running toward Shin at full speed sending of blue colored energy as fast as he was running. Shin slid underneath the reign of fire and tripped Vals, then lunged a kick into his back. Vals grabbed his leg and threw him forward with an ice power to follow. As Shin flew, the ice had gained on him and froze the leg that he had used to kick Vals, and then he quickly fell to the ground as the weight of the ice was unexpected. Vals charged forward again and threw his sword at the momentarily disabled Shin like a javelin. It hit him on part of the leg that was frozen and took it off. Shin felt nothing as the pain was numbed by the ice. His leg was so frozen, it didn't even bleed. Shin quickly regained himself and took to the sky. Flying was one thing Vals never learned so he had to think quickly because his time to heal the heroes was running out. Shin was now in the air and ready for his assault on Vals. He sped to the ground but Vals stood there with his frozen left shoulder seeming to grow farther down his arm. Vals put his sword into the ground and kept his free hand on it.

Vals then brought up his frozen hand and said "Good night…Forever Shin…"

Shin could not hear the ending threat he didn't even notice Vals glow blue and his sword turn black until it was too late. Vals lifted his sword from the ground and tried to put both hands on it. Just as Shins head reached where the tip of Vals sword was it seemed time stopped. Everything turned dark and then a bright white light shined and when time seemed to resume normally, Shin was nowhere to be seen. He was gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Regrouping

5

Regrouping

Vals had just wiped Shin from the planet, his previous technique had drained just about all of his energy, but he knew he must keep on, the heroes lives would be completely gone soon. He rushed toward Black Rose first, as she was the first one down and the only one that could help Ninjle escape from his icy grave. Vals held his hands forward and began to use the last of his power on Black Rose.  
"Wha…Vals…?" Black Rose said awakening, holding her head.

Vals collapsed on the ground next to her.  
"Vals!" She said becoming more conscience about what was going on.

"No, save Raiyu…You're the only one who can. Then get Hailey too…" Vals said faintly, then closed his eyes.

_I'm not going to leave you here. _Black Rose thought, then realized something else Vals said,_ I always knew in the back of my mind that Ninjle was Raiyu…_

She quickly rushed over to Ninjle and began to light a warm fire between her palms and held her hands on the ice. As her fire got hotter, the ice began to melt faster, and a voice came from within it.

"Wow, that's getting kinda hot…" Ninjle said jokingly

"I'll have you out in a second" B.R. said in response

After Ninjle was freed Black Rose told Ninjle that Dove and Vals still needed to be healed. Ninjle told her to go to Dove and bring her to a hospital and that he'd take care of Vals since they most likely would not treat a Demon. She agreed and she quickly sped to Dove nearby. Ninjle lifted the unconscious Vals on his shoulder and walked quietly away.

1 day later

Dove was just leaving the hospital for the third time in the last 24 hours. Luckily for her, the doctors were willing to treat Dove without I.D. She had a serious brain cold spell inflicted to her and other minor scrapes and bruises. The doctors did all they could to help the healing of her brain but the only thing that could heal it was time.

**This is not a finished chapter. I needed to update to get some hits, heh…I have been very busy starting school, I will try to put up more as soon as possible.**

**-Axle**


End file.
